


The distance won't distance us ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyungheon, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Hyungwon vive a Seoul, mentre Jooheon vive a New York; al compleanno di quest'ultimo, Hyunwgon decide di sorprendere il suo ragazzo e volare fino in America, perché la mancanza fisica comincia ad essere troppa.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1076822760565981184 )





	The distance won't distance us ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **The distance won't distance us**

«Dai, Wonnie, vieni con noi, stasera! Non ti pentirai.»

Fra le quattro mura di un bar, un gruppetto di amici cercava di convincerne uno in particolare, che lavorava proprio in quel luogo: lui, dal canto suo, era in imbarazzo, con le guance rosse, ed i capelli biondi stretti in un piccolo codino. Non gli piaceva portare le ciocche davanti alla fronte, quando lavorava, perché gli creavano un gran fastidio. Alla fine, cedendo, alzò gli occhi al cielo ed annuì: «va bene, va bene! Vengo. Ma sarà la mia ultima festa per i prossimi cinquant’anni.»

Hyungwon non era tipo da feste, ma in fin dei conti era difficile solo uscire di casa, e poi, insieme ai suoi amici, si divertiva sempre tantissimo: riuscivano a trascinarlo alle feste più scatenate, quando lui odiava ballare ed i posti troppo affollati. Quella sera, però, sarebbe stata una serata speciale, perché si trattava di un compleanno di un loro amico, ed aveva invitato chissà quanta gente, quindi Hyungwon aveva deciso che uno sforzo avrebbe potuto farlo. L’unico problema di quelle serate è che non sapeva mai che cosa indossare: se si fosse vestito a strati, poi, avrebbe dovuto tenere qualcosa in mano per tutta la serata ed era troppo scomodo. Se si fosse vestito troppo, avrebbe avuto caldo, e se si fosse vestito poco, avrebbe avuto, invece, moltissimo freddo. Oltre al fatto che avrebbe dovuto fare amicizia con chissà quante persone e Hyungwon non era molto bravo in queste cose; avrebbe preferito spararsi in bocca, certe volte, che parlare con qualcuno di nuovo. 

(…)  
Quella stessa sera fu il delirio più totale, perché non sapendo ancora che cosa indossare, aveva staccato anche più tardi al lavoro, e ciò aveva comportato avere meno tempo per decidere. Una volta a casa, Hyungwon si buttò velocemente sotto la doccia, e scelse i vestiti mentalmente, così che quando mise i piedi fuori dal box doccia, potesse direttamente afferrarli dall’armadio. Alla fine aveva optato per una maglietta bianca a mezza manica, dei jeans neri strappati alle ginocchia e sopra una felpa del medesimo colore. Se avesse avuto caldo, se la sarebbe potuta sempre stringere alla vita e continuare come se niente fosse. Sistemò il telefono ed il cellulare nelle rispettive tasche e poi uscì di casa, diretto al fast food che Kihyun aveva prenotato: essendo il suo compleanno, nessuno gli aveva fatto alcun problema per andare a mangiare schifezze a tutto andare. Hyungwon tendeva ad essere un tipo piuttosto salutare, almeno per quanto riguardava il cibo, ma non si sarebbe mai lamentato ad una festa di compleanno di un amico. Entrò nel locale, cercando di capire se ci fosse già qualcuno, ma dopo aver controllato l’orario capì di essere in anticipo, come suo solito. Correva, si sbrigava, faceva tutte le cose velocemente, e alla fine arrivava sempre prima di tutti gli altri per colpa della sua ansia. 

Ad un tratto, un movimento catturò il suo sguardo, tanto che quando notò qualcuno alzare una mano per salutarlo, lui si girò indietro cercando di capire con chi stesse effettivamente parlando. Quando tornò nella sua posizione iniziale, però, l’altra persona – che era sicuro di non conoscere! – scoppiò a ridere e si alzò dal tavolo, andando vicino a lui con una mano in avanti: «scusami… tu devi essere—Hyungwon, giusto?»

La serata cominciava ad inquietarlo un po’.

«Tu sei…?»

«Hai ragione, che sbadato! Sono Jooheon, piacere. Non ci conosciamo, ma sono un amico di Kihyun. Ti riconosco dalle foto che posta su instagram. Per un attimo ho avuto paura di aver fatto una figura di merda…»

Un amico di Kihyun. Jooheon. Poteva farcela.

«Piacere. Scusa, è che non ti conosco… quindi pensavo salut—non fa niente. Siamo solo noi?»

L’altro, in tutta risposta, dopo avergli stretto la mano, fece spallucce, girandosi verso il tavolo dal quale si era alzato, che era completamente vuoto. Sembrava proprio di sì.

Che imbarazzo, che imbarazzo. Che imbarazzo.

Hyungwon odiava quelle situazioni: non era bravo a fare amicizia, figurarsi fare amicizia con qualcuno che non aveva mai visto! Si sentiva in soggezione. Se solo avesse aspettato fuori, sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Seguì Jooheon fino al tavolo e si sedette al suo fianco con ancora le mani nelle grandi tasche della felpa. Rimase in silenzio, fissando il locale attorno a loro: non era molto pieno, ma la gente cominciava ad arrivare proprio a quell’orario. Il silenzio era calato fra i due, quindi Hyungwon evitò di diventare rosso come un pomodoro e sentirsi a disagio, tirando fuori il telefono e cominciare a girare un po’ su twitter, su instagram, o su facebook. 

«Come… vi siete conosciuti, tu e Kihyun?»

Hyungwon alzò lo sguardo verso lo conosciuto, ed i suoi grandi occhi scuri si posarono veramente sulla sua figura: aveva un viso allungato, i capelli rossi e mossi, e adesso che sorrideva—aveva le fossette. Oh, quelle fossette erano… erano carine.

«… Tutto okay?»

«I—Io! Io e Kihyun… ci siamo conosciuti al bar in cui lavoro. Lui era un cliente abituale e quindi abbiamo… abbiamo fatto amicizia. E così sono entrato nel suo gruppo di amici…»

Non parlava mai troppo, Hyungwon, timido com’era, sempre preoccupato di sbagliare qualcosa o di fare brutta impressione. Non lo faceva apposta ad essere così, ovviamente, ma tendeva sempre a svalutarsi per quello che era. Dopotutto, nella sua vita, non aveva concluso molto, se non l’obiettivo di trovare un lavoro che gli piaceva: certamente lavorare in quel bar non era quello che aveva sempre sognato, ma non gli dispiaceva stare a contatto con la gente, un desiderio abbastanza discortante con quello che era. 

«In che ba—»

«YAAAAAAAAAAH! RAGAZZI!»

… Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk urlava SEMPRE quando entrava in una stanza. La sua voce, Hyungwon, l’avrebbe riconosciuta dovunque! L’aveva paragonata svariate volte a quella di un delfino, ma solo per scherzare, perché Hyungwon pensava che la sua voce fosse dolce. Era probabilmente quella più dolce fra loro. Alzando lo sguardo, lo vide con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Kihyun – il suo ragazzo – e subito dietro a loro due, c’erano Hyunwoo, Changkyun e Hoseok. Erano tutti molto diversi da lui e ancora, a volte, si chiedeva come potesse trovarsi tanto bene in un gruppo che di timidezza ne aveva ben poca. Tutti parlavano, urlavano, si conoscevano da tantissimo tempo, mentre Hyungwon era semplicemente l’ultimo arrivato, quello più timido e riservato, eppure, a differenza di quello che aveva pensato all’inizio, si trovava benissimo con ognuno di loro.

«Vedo che vi siete conosciuti! Jooheonnie, come ti sembra Wonnie? È single!»

Tutti risero, a differenza di Hyungwon che arrossì di botto e si nascose – come suo solito – fra le braccia di Changkyun, l’unico a non torturarlo così tanto! 

«Stavamo giusto parlando di come tu l’abbia obbligato e molestato per farlo entrare nella tua cerchia di amici!» rispose di rimando Jooheon, ridacchiando, mentre lasciava spazio a tutti gli altri che nel frattempo si erano messi a ridere e a parlottare. Minhyuk, appiccicoso com’era, sembrava non voler lasciare andare un attimo Kihyun, ma lui era della stessa idea. 

(…)

La serata trascorse nella più grande serenità, fra risate, battute, e nonostante Hyungwon fosse quello più silenzioso, si divertiva da matti. Ad un tratto, qualcosa lo fece tremare: una mano di Jooheon si era appoggiata sulla sua coscia ed aveva stretto, piano, e poi basta. Solo questo. Hyungwon, dal suo canto, non seppe che cosa fare, così, senza pensare, appoggiò la propria sulla sua, rimanendo immobile. Non sapeva bene che cosa fosse successo, il perché, o il come, ma quell’unico tocco lo aveva fatto rabbrividire radicalmente. 

«… E tu?»

Ma non aveva idea che si stessero riferendo a lui.

«Won?»

«… Cosa? Cosa? Io cosa?»

Finalmente la sua attenzione era tornata alla realtà.

«Che turno hai domani? Perché anche se fai la mattina, ti faremo comunque fare tardi, lo sai?» Questo era stato Hoseok, a parlare, con quel sorriso che gli illuminava il volto. Era proprio questo che Hyungwon pensava di lui: Hoseok era un vero e proprio sole che illuminava la stanza in cui si trovava.

«No, ho il pomeriggio. Me lo sono fatto spostare perché sapevo che voi pesti mi avreste fatto fare tardi!»

(…)

La seconda volta in cui Jooheon lo toccò, fu in discoteca. Erano tutti appiccicati gli uni sugli altri, così come succedeva ogni volta in quei locali, e Hyungwon, seppur ballando, si sentiva a disagio: odiava la folla, odiava il casino, odiava stare dentro a dei locali così pieni di gente. Si sentiva quasi soffocare, ma ogni volta teneva duro per non sentirsi sempre il problema. Qui, Jooheon gli si avvicinò, gli strinse una mano ai fianchi ed una volta abbastanza vicino, gli chiese all’orecchio se andasse tutto bene. Il maggiore – seppur solamente di qualche mese – appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, improvvisamente desideroso di uscire da quel locale, e gli fece segno di uscire di lì. Aveva un po’ bevuto e da persona che poco reggeva l’alcool, aveva la testa confusa e le gambe che andava un po’ da tutte la parti, ma dopo essersi fatto strada fra tutta quella folla, finalmente riuscì ad uscire dalla struttura. 

«Grazie di avermi fatto uscire, non ce – » la facevo più, avrebbe voluto dire, ma Jooheon lo fece aderire al muro e le loro labbra si scontrarono. 

Hyungwon gemette, sorpreso, eppure non si fermò: gli diede il permesso di entrare con la lingua e baciarlo, baciarlo davvero, aggrappandosi con le lunghe dita alle sue scapole coperte solamente da una maglietta bianca a maniche corte. Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile un Hyungwon sobrio, no, perché oltre al fatto che di Jooheon non sapeva nulla, erano all’aperto, davanti altre persone, e quelle cose lo avevano sempre imbarazzato. Non poteva mentire a se stesso, però: stare vicino a lui per tutta la serata gli era piaciuto, e gli era piaciuta la sua voce, i suoi modi di fare, e poi ritrovarselo addosso in quel modo. Si strinse maggiormente a lui solo perché il freddo cominciava a sentirsi e Jooheon sembrava l’unica soluzione per avere un po’ più di calore. Le loro lingue scorrevano le une sulle altre, docili, delicate e bollenti, incastrandosi alla perfezione come se non fosse la prima volta che s’incontravano. Hyungwon, nella sua vita, aveva baciato altre persone, ma le aveva tutte rifiutate perché il genere umano non era qualcosa che a quel ragazzo andava particolarmente a genio, ma da quando aveva cominciato a frequentare Kihyun e gli altri, si sentiva una persona totalmente nuova, diversa, e più aperta. E poi, Jooheon, gli piaceva. Si rendeva conto di star arrivando ad emozioni affrettate, ma era la prima volta che gli capitava di stare bene così tanto con qualcuno fino a voler pensare di baciarlo quindi non voleva lasciarsi scappare nessuna azione del momento. Dovette però staccarsi per riprendere fiato e lì le sue gote divennero rosse, mentre gli occhi venivano puntati sul terreno senza avere abbastanza coraggio di guardare Jooheon negli occhi.

«Non mi guarderai per tutta la serata, adesso?»

«N—No! Solo… scusami. È imbarazzante…»

Il rosso si limitò a ridacchiare e poggiare le labbra su una sua guancia, aggiungendo che lo avrebbe aspettato dentro insieme agli altri. Hyungwon annuì ed una volta rimasto solo, si diede una pacca sulla tempia: idiota, idiota, idiota!

(…)

La serata si era conclusa nei migliori dei modi e nessuno sembrava aver notato niente, anche se Kihyun continuava a mandare occhiatine a Hyungwon e lui, di conseguenza, faceva finta di niente. Alla fine, Minhyuk lo aveva accompagnato a casa, siccome abitavano molto vicini, ed erano rimasti un’altra ora insieme: tendeva a parlare tantissimo, il biondo, e alla fine Hyungwon finiva sempre e solo per ascoltarlo, ma con grandissimo piacere. Era sempre così pieno di energia, felice della propria vita e amava da impazzire Kihyun. Era sicuro che un giorno, quei due, si sarebbero sposati. Una volta finalmente arrivato nel letto, alle sei di mattina, Hyungwon osservò il telefono e andò sulla rubrica, dove aveva salvato il numero di Jooheon: lo guarrdò un’ultima volta, ed infine crollò.

Il giorno dopo, lo andarono tutti a trovare al bar in cui lavorava, prendendolo in giro per le borse che aveva sotto agli occhi.

«Se voi non mi avest—oh, ciao.»

Si era distratto, Hyungwon, quando aveva visto entrare Jooheon nel locale, ed improvvisamente si imbarazzò per il proprio vestiario da cameriere e quella faccia che non doveva proprio essere delle migliori. 

«Ehy, ciao. Scusate il ritardo. Me lo fai un caffè macchiato…?»

Quel sorriso. Quelle fossette. 

Senza rispondere, Hyungwon annuì e sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di tutti, diede le spalle al gruppo e andò verso il bancone, cominciando a preparare il caffè; percepiva lo sguardo dell’altro addosso e per quanto gli piacesse, si sentiva sottopressione perché non aveva idea di come comportarsi. La sera prima si erano baciati, ma era stato solo un attimo. Per tutto il resto della serata, comunque, avevano continuato a sfiorarsi alle spalle, le mani, o alla schiena, come se fosse una cosa naturale e che avevano sempre fatto. Appoggiò il caffè sul vassoio e lo portò al tavolo insieme a qualche biscotto di diverso genere, perché non aveva idea di che cosa gli piacesse.

«Perché ad Honey hai portato i biscotti e a noi no? Ci nascondete qualcosa?!» chiese improvvisamente Changkyun, dando una gomitata a Hyungwon che si stava sporgendo in avanti. Per poco il vassoio non cadde a terra. 

Grazie al cielo, il discorso cadde quando Minhyuk urlò, dicendo che avevano appena verbalizzato i voti di un suo esame e che l’aveva passato con il massimo. Tutti gli fecero i complimenti e poi Hyungwon venne chiamato per altre ordinazioni. Quando si girò, dopo aver fatto due cioccolate in tazza ed un cappuccino, per poco non urlò: Jooheon era al bancone e lo stava guardando.

«Ehy. Posso stare qui o è un problema?»

«No… No. Porto le ordinazioni e ci sono,» disse, andando verso il tavolo che aveva richiesto il tutto. Dopo un sorriso, tornò al bancone. «Come stai?» aggiunse verso l’altro.

«Tutto bene. Domani sera cosa fai? Quando stacchi?»

Hyungwon percepì un brivido che gli attraversò tutta la schiena, facendolo tremare da capo a piedi piuttosto visibilmente. Si morse il labbro inferiore, osservando per un attimo il gruppo di amici che, non appena fissò, si girarono, facendo finta di parlare di qualcosa. Che idioti che erano. «Domani faccio la mattina…»

«Ti va di andare al cinema?»

«Mi va.»

(…)

Si sentirono per tutto il giorno, o quasi, perché Hyungwon dovette lavorare fino alla sera, ma passarono gran parte della serata insieme, fino ad un orario tardo della notte a parlare delle più svariate cose tramite messaggio. Hyungwon si chiedeva che cosa ci avesse visto in lui, ma c’era qualcosa che lo attraeva da matti e non voleva lasciarselo scappare: era la prima volta che gli batteva così tanto il cuore per qualcuno e se ne aveva la possibilità, voleva godersi tutto dall’inizio alla fine. Non ne aveva parlato con Kihyun, anche se in realtà sia lui che Changkyun che Hoseok gli avevano chiesto se ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa: Hyungwon aveva sempre deviato il discorso per evitare di portarsi sfortuna da solo. Non voleva dire niente, per il momento, perché era troppo scaramantico e se qualcosa fosse andato storto, avrebbe pensato che la colpa fosse solo sua e basta. 

Il giorno del cinema non ci mise molto ad arrivare e dopo essersi vestito, truccato un po’ e spruzzato il profumo, uscì di casa, prendendo la metro e scendendo dopo qualche fermata. Si sistemò davanti al muro della struttura, guardando verso il telefono: era piuttosto nervoso, ma anche felice di vederlo e stringerlo, perché Hyungwon era un tipo piuttosto… fisico. Era difficile da spiegare. Non amava troppo il contatto fisico quando si trattava di persone con cui non andava d’accordo e non si trattava neanche di sesso, ma se invece si parlava di abbracci e toccatine dolci scambiate con persone alle quali voleva bene, lui impazziva. Con Jooheon era così: ogni volta che lo sfiorava, lui si sentiva tremare ed era felice. Si sentiva non solo accaldato ma anche estremamente protetto.

«Aspetti da molto?»

Ad un tratto la voce di Jooheon lo raggiunse dall’angolo, facendo sorridere tantissimo Hyungwon. Quest’ultimo stava per rispondere, ma fu impossibile: la bocca fu occupata presto da quella di Jooheon, che lo incastrò al muro, spingendo il corpo al suo. Dal suo canto, il biondo, respirò piano, incastrando le lunghe mani ai suoi capelli rossi e sperando che la serata continuasse in quel modo. Mugolò fra quelle lingue che si intrecciavano, osando e mordicchiando, dunque, il suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo poi verso di sé con una piccola risata.

«Audace.»

«Merito tuo.»

«Forza, entriamo.»

Le loro mani si intrecciarono ed entrarono al cinema, andando subito verso la biglietteria. In fila decisero di andare a vedere un film horror con la scusa che se Hyungwon avesse avuto paura, si sarebbe nascosto fra le braccia dell’altro. Quelli erano tutti comportamenti che non si sarebbe aspettato di avere insieme a qualcuno, ma l’altro sembrava davvero aver buttato giù ogni suo tipo di muro protettivo che Hyungwon si era creato attorno a lui con grandissima cura. Presero dei popcorn da condividere in due, una coca cola gigante e finalmente entrarono appena in tempo per notare le luci spegnersi. Durante la prima mezz’ora le cose andarono bene perché il film era piuttosto calmo, ma poi Jooheon toccò una coscia di Hyungwon, proprio come aveva fatto tre giorni prima al compleanno di Kihyun, e lui di nuovo rabbrividì. Questa volta, però, si girò in direzione del rosso e raggiunse le sue labbra senza troppo timore. Gli strinse la maglietta all’altezza del petto quasi per paura che scomparisse, ed ansimò senza volere nel bacio: era debole se si trattava di quel sapore che aveva imparato a conoscere solamente tre giorni prima e anche per pochissimo tempo. Il problema è che gli piaceva tantissimo. Per fortuna Jooheon si staccò sussurrando un piccolo ‘keep calm’, con una pronuncia perfettamente inglese, ed i due riuscirono a darsi un contegno almeno fino alla fine del film. Una volta usciti, cominciarono a commentare le varie scene, arrivando alla conclusione che non era stato poi così male!

«Sono un amante dei film horror e sinceramente mi sembrano tutti uguali! Ma questo, questo mi è piaciuto! L’idea delle catacombe mi era nuova. E anche dell’Inferno Dantesco.»

«Anche a me è piaciuto, stranamente. Non sono da questi film… Ma grazie per questa bella scoperta.»

«Senti… So che è un po’ osceno da chiedere, ma hai casa libera?»

«Io—io sì. Abito da solo, quindi…»

Quella richiesta inaspettata lo aveva fatto arrossire improvvisamente su tutto il viso e questo doveva essere abbastanza evidente, perché Jooheon gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò entrambe le guance: «respira. Voglio solo passare la notte con te.»

Ma l’ansia non sparì.

… anche se sembrò essere così, perché con Jooheon si trovava davvero bene. Parlarono per tutto il viaggio dal cinema a casa di Hyungwon di tutto, tutto e ancora tutto. Qualsiasi cosa venisse in mente a loro di parlare, lo facevano, come se non ci fosse alcun tipo di limite di argomento ed era una delle cose che Hyungwon amava di più al mondo. Una volta arrivati a casa si scusò per alcune cose fuori posto e poi lo fece entrare, sperando che si sentisse a suo agio. Finalmente arrivò un altro bacio, e questa volta molto più passionale di tutti gli altri: Jooheon lo spinse letteralmente contro il muro del corridoio, prendendolo per le natiche e facendo in modo, quindi, che Hyungwon chiudesse le proprie cosce al suo bacino. Lui reagì di conseguenza, puntando i polpastrelli sulle sue spalle, e ricambiando quel bacio focoso fatto di ansimi, gemiti, di salive e di buon sapore. Nel frattempo, i bacini si stavano muovendo, strusciandosi fra loro in piccoli movimenti, intensi e circolari, ma pur sempre lenti. Nessuno dei due sembrava voler andare velocemente, ma allo stesso tempo la mancanza fisica sembrava bloccare il respiro di tutti e due e questo era un sentimento che Hyungwon sentiva proprio a tutti gli effetti. 

«J—Jooheon…»

«Ti va?»

«Io non… con calma?»

«Con calma.»

Non fecero l’amore quella notte, ma si lasciarono comunque andare ad alcuni atti erotici che diedero soddisfazione ad entrambi. Jooheon osò chiamare Hyungwon ‘bocca di rosa’, cosa che fece arrossire quest’ultimo come un vero pomodoro maturo. Ma fu la notte più bella della sua vita, almeno fino a quel momento.

(…)

Si alzò da solo con un biglietto bianco al proprio fianco che portava solo la scritta ‘è stato bellissimo, grazie’, ed un cuore vicino. Afferrandolo fra le dita, Hyungwon sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare a qualche altro attimo di riposo, prima di alzarsi definitivamente e andare al lavoro. Le prime ore passarono veloci, finché non vide Hoseok entrare insieme a Hyunwoo e a tutti gli altri. Con lo sguardo cercò Jooheon, ma non lo vide: dov’era?

«Che cerchi?» domandò Kihyun con un sopracciglio alzato.

«… Jooheon?»

«Ma se è partito stamattina!»

Il respiro di Hyungwon si bloccò a mezz’aria e per poco il vassoio che aveva in mano, non cadde a terra. Dalla sua reazione, Kihyun e Minhyuk, vicino a lui, capirono che Jooheon non aveva proprio detto nulla. Niente di niente.

«Ma come…? Pensavo ne aveste parlato…»

«Ma partito per cosa? È in vacanza?»

«Wonnie, Honey abita a New York…»

Questa volta, il vassoio gli cadde davvero dalle mani a causa dello strazio, della tristezza e della sorpresa. E anche rabbia: perché Jooheon non gli aveva detto niente? New York era lontano. Lontanissimo. Non si era chiesto neanche per un attimo, Hyungwon, del perché lui non lo avesse mai visto con Kihyun, ma aveva semplicemente pensato che si conoscessero da poco tempo e che fossero diventati subito amici. New York…

«Hyungwon, stai—» cominciò Hyunwoo accorso per capire che cosa fosse successo.

«Devo ripulire qui. Andate al vostro posto, vi porto la roba.»

(…)

Non scrisse più a Jooheon e Jooheon non scrisse più a Hyungwon: quest’ultimo continuava la sua vita come al solito, chiedendo espressamente agli altri di non fargli domande di alcun tipo e fare finta di niente. Dopotutto, non c’era stato niente, no? Era stata tutta una farsa, una notte e basta, qualche bacio e basta, qualche parola dolce e poi era partito come se niente fosse. Non poteva crederci di essersi lasciato tanto andare a qualcuno che poi aveva preferito partire senza dirgli un bel niente e fare finta che non fosse accaduto niente. Si era fatto toccare per la prima volta da qualcuno a cui non era importato niente! Non poteva crederci. Si sentiva tradito, ma anche confuso: non era una vera e propria relazione, la loro, lo sapeva, ma quello che era nato… pensava che fosse qualcosa di vero e ricambiato, non che un giorno, alzandosi, avesse scoperto che in realtà non era un bel niente. Uno scherzo. Solo un gioco. Da quanto Kihyun gli aveva raccontato – perché con lui, alla fine, si era confidato un po’ –, Jooheon era sempre stato un tipo sulle spalle e che se aveva agito così, forse, c’era un motivo e che proprio per questo, Hyungwon avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo. Alla fine aveva ceduto. Componendo il numero, tremò, ma dopo qualche squillo, Jooheon rispose: «mi odi, Hyungwon?»

«Perché?»

«Perché me ne son—»

«No. Perché tutto quello e poi sei… partito senza dirmi niente.»

«Senti… lo so che sembra un comportamento da veri stronzi, ma… quello che c’è stato, mi è piaciuto talmente tanto che non volevo che finisse. E se ti avessi detto che partivo, sarebbe finito per forza. Ho voluto che fosse tutto vero fino alla fine. Non sapevo come dirtelo. So che siamo stati insieme solo per tre giorni, me ne rendo conto, ma non so che cosa cazzo sia stato. Mi piaci così tanto…»

Jooheon aveva parlato così a raffica che Hyungwon si era dovuto impegnare per cercare di percepire ogni sua parola. Improvvisamente si sentì in colpa: stava male anche Jooheon. 

«Avrei voluto che me lo dicessi…»

«Lo so. E volevo farlo, okay? Volevo. Solo che… non me la sono sentita. Eri così bello, quella sera, che non me la sono sentita di rovinare tutto quello che c’era per… per dirti che me ne andavo.»

Hyungwon rimase in silenzio senza sapere che dire: si sentiva, se possibile, ancora più ferito dei giorni scorsi, perché adesso sapeva che anche Jooheon stava male e che era stato solo un grande equivoco fra loro e che non c’era niente di sbagliato. Ma lui non voleva che finisse tutto così, che mettessero un taglio a quella che poteva essere una grande relazione. La distanza faceva schifo, questo era vero, ma potevano vedersi ogni tanto, passare un po’ del tempo insieme… E quelle poche volte in cui sarebbero riusciti a vedersi, si sarebbero desiderati ancora di più proprio per la mancanza.

«Joo… Non voglio che finisca… Ti prego. Mi è piaciuto… tu mi piaci. Ti prego.»

«Ma come facciamo?»

«Non lo so. Ma possiamo almeno provarci?»

(…)

La risposta era stata positiva, ma le difficoltà non erano state poche fin dall’inizio: Hyungwon, un tipo fisico come lui, sentiva la mancanza del ragazzo giorno dopo giorno. Dopo un mese, non era così grave, ma dopo due mesi, dopo tre, e poi sei, le cose si fecero disperate. Non gli bastavano le chiamate, le videochiamate o i messaggi. Non gli bastava sentirlo ogni istante della sua vita solo tramite un dannato telefono che di emozioni non ne aveva. La mancanza fisica che percepiva era così grande da soffocarlo ogni secondo. Sentirlo riusciva un po’ a placarlo, quel soffocamento, ma non del tutto, perché sarebbe riuscito a respirare bene solo quando il proprio corpo avrebbe raggiunto quello di Jooheon. Un giorno, preso dalla disperazione più grande, chiese al capo delle vacanze: grazie al cielo, in tutti quegli anni che Hyungwon aveva lavorato lì dentro, non aveva mai chiesto vacanze, quindi l’uomo gli concesse ben tre settimane per fare quello che più voleva. Organizzando in fretta e furia, e sentendo il parare di tutti gli altri ragazzi, prenotò un volo per New York senza dire però niente a Jooheon, con l’intenzione di fargli una sorpresa per il suo compleanno. Si fece dare l’indirizzo da Kihyun sperando che una volta arrivato lì non fosse troppo difficile trovarlo. Non era molto bravo in inglese, lui, ma poteva cavarsela almeno per arrivare fino a casa di Jooheon.

E anche lì, le difficoltà non furono poche, perché oltre a trovare un taxi vuoto dopo più di una mezz’ora, Hyungwon aveva anche perso il biglietto dove Kihyun gli aveva scritto l’indirizzo, quindi dovette chiederlo di nuovo in chiamata e finalmente esplicarlo al taxista. Per fortuna quest’ultimo capì e lo portò dritto dritto davanti a casa di Jooheon. Dopo averlo pagato, Hyungwon scese con la sua valigia sotto mano e cominciò a salire le scale del grandissimo palazzo: New York era una grandissima metropoli proprio come Seoul e nonostante non ci fosse mai stato, sentiva la necessità di raggiungere Jooheon all’istante. Più si avvicinava alla sua porta, più si sentiva leggero. Suonò al campanello del ragazzo con gli occhi lucidi ed il cuore che gli stava scoppiando nella gabbia toracica; quando Jooheon venne ad aprire e si ritrovò la figura di Hyungwon davanti agli occhi, per poco non urlò.

«Che cazzo—che cazzo ci fai qui?!»

«Non ce la facevo più, Joo. Mi… mi mancavi da impazzire. E poi è il tuo compleanno. Posso stare in un hotel se do fastidio, te lo giuro, mi dispiace non aver—»

«Non dire stronzate, idiota! Entra. Dio… Non posso crederci che tu sia qui! Dimmi che non sto sognando. Hyungwon, ti prego. Mi mancavi da impazzire. Mi… sei qui.»

Dicendolo, si avvicinò al biondo, afferrandogli il viso con due mani e baciandolo un po’ dovunque su quel viso che gli piaceva tantissimo.

«Sono qui… Sono qui, Joo.»

E quella notte fecero l’amore.


End file.
